A New Rival
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: Sakura and Hinata don't see eye to eye about Naruto and decide to 'fight' for him, resulting in an electrif-well read it. Intense yuri sakuxhina obviously.
1. Hot n Heavy

**This is my first story, and I would love some feedback, good or bad—bring on the literary flames, I can't get better if you don't tell me what you don't like people! Although… praise is good too lol. Be warned, this is going to be pretty much 100% smut, and if you don't care for yuri then I don't care for you. I do not own Naruto, even though I often wish I did. Anyway without further ado, I introduce to you:**

The Fight

Sakura glared at Hinata intensely through her big emerald eyes, as Hinata glared back, their eyes locking. They were both in nothing but a bra and panties—Sakura in a pink push up of course, while Hinata sported a dark purple bra, with white frills. Sakura couldn't help but grit her teeth, envying the raven haired beauty before her, with her large c-cups spilling out of her almost-to-small bra. Sakura had c-cups too, but they were just noticeably smaller, although with the pushup they looked just as impressive. "Naruto… is MINE" Sakura gritted through her teeth. "N-naruto-kun… deserves better than y-you!" Hinata managed to stammer back. Sakura slammed the dark haired beauty up against the wall, Hinata's and Sakura's c-cups smashing together. Sakura pinned her to the wall, interlocking their fingers together on either side, and growled in a low voice in her ear "I don't care what you think. I'm going to fuck you hard, Hyuuga. I'm going to show you exactly why Naruto deserves me over you"

Sakura slammed their lips together, as Hinata tried to protest, talking into the kiss. "(Kiss) Mm… g-get… (kiss) mmm… get… (kiss) g-get OFF" Hinata managed to take Sakura by surprise, sharply kneeing Sakura in her womanhood. The busty cherry blossom staggered back in complete surprise, trying to process the intense pain and pleasure. Hinata took the chance to reverse their positions, slamming Haruno into the wall, their eyes locking again as the Hyuuga smashed their bodies up against each other. Both of their knees sliding into their crotches, they both began to get wet as they savagely kissed each other, struggling for control. The kiss got more and more heated, Sakura was surprised as Hinata licked her bottom lip, almost demanding access to her mouth. Sakura opened up wide, proudly accepting the Hyuuga's challenge as their tongues wrapped around each other, twisting, sucking, wrestling for dominance.

Their tits mashed together through their bras, pink against purple, their orbs changing into ovals in the pressure between their chests. The cherry blossom and heiress showed no signs of weakening or giving up—they continued to grind their boobs together, eliciting moans from both sides. They were both so horny they could feel each other's nipples through the bra, though neither of them would admit that this was anything more than a simple contest. Sakura jerked her head to the side, breaking the kiss, and sank her teeth into Hinata's neck, eliciting a squeal from the Hyuuga. The pink-haired vixen took this opportunity to push her rival onto the floor, climbing on top of her immediately and sliding her crotch up against her opponent, grinding their cores together through their panties.

"Aww what's the matter Hyuuga? You done already?" Sakura questioned. "N-not even c-close…" Hinata replied, as she recovered from the shock of the bite and wrapped her arms Sakura's back, pulling the pink-haired Haruno to her, making the grind even more intense and bringing their tits crashing into each other once more. "AHhhhH… FUCK… this feels.. unnhh… soo good" Sakura thought to herself, as they both sat on the floor, rocking back and forth together. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and Hinata noticed, quickening the pace of their grind. "AHHH HINATAAA" Sakura yelled as she came through her panties. The Hyuuga smiled in triumph, and began to speak. "I-I told yo—EEP". She was cut off mid-sentence as the cherry blossom grabbed her and ripped her pantiesoff, the Hyuuga trying desperately to hold on to them. But it was to no avail—Sakura was overcome with lust. She no longer cared about the fight. She didn't even care about Naruto, nor anything else for that fact. All she knew, was that she wanted more. And she was going to have it.

Hinata caught a glimpse of the hunger in Sakura's face, her emerald eyes ablaze withfire. Haruno's sexual energy scared the heiress, as she tried to get up. "Ok S-s-sakura… I-I w-won… N-na—" Sakura cut her off. "HAH, Naruto? I don't give a damn about him… oh no…right now, I want YOU" Sakura yelled as she dragged the beautiful heiress to her by her ankles and thrust 2 fingers in. "UAHHHHHH" Hinata screamed. Sakura pumped her fingers in and out relentlessly, tears coming to the Hyuuga's eyes, as her pussy violently spasmed. "Oh… I'm not done with you yet… I'm gonna fuck you a little more Hinata, and then you're gonna fuck me… and _hard_" Sakura gave an evil smirk, adding a third finger. The lusty Haruno eagerly raped Hinata, even channeling chakra now into her fingers to increase the force. Hinata's eyes went blank and she ceased all screaming and passed out from the pleasure, giving a few final spasms before she lost consciousness.

**And that was the first chapter of my fanfiction career. Tell me what you think. I don't particularly think it was my best effort, but I wont really know until you give me some feedback, so go for it. I plan on making more, between pretty much any combination of female characters in the series. I really like the idea of Karin and Sakura gettin down, so look for that.**


	2. Hotter n Heavier

**If you came back for more, kudos and thanks. Hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen, it's about to get toasty. Still don't own Naruto.**

Hinata came too, noticing herself in a different room than they were in previously. It was decorated with posters of popular bands, the walls were painted pink, and there were a few stuffed animals neatly placed around the room in an ordered and organized fashion along with everything else. Sakura's room probably—next she noticed the bed she was on… pink sheets, and definitely big enough for the both of them—speaking of which, she looked over, noticing Sakura in a new change of clothes: a black leather corset with no panties on. But the same lust was in those beautiful eyes of jade… the powerful sexual energy she exerted before was back, and perhaps even stronger.

"Oh you're up…" Sakura purred. "I was getting impatient… but now I'm gonna have some fun with you". Hinata was scared and got up to leave, trying the door. "Tsk tsk… you wouldn't leave before I had my chance to have some fun would you? Besides, I didn't figure you for the type of girl to go out In public looking like _that_". Hinata looked down, noticing that her bra was missing and… beyond that… there was a strap-on tightly strapped to the front of her crotch. "I can't believe you didn't notice my little hina-hime" Sakura said smugly.

"S-sakura! L-let me go! I won, its over!" Sakura got a very serious look on her face suddenly. She made her way over to the busty heiress and grabbed her by the hair. "Look you little fuckin bitch, I told you I don't care about that." She kissed the raven haired girl roughly, using her grip on the back of her head to create more force, bruising the young Hyuuga's lips. "I said, we're gonna have some FUN NOW" she yelled as she pushed the Hyuuga back. The buxom cherry blossom quickly climbed on top of the Hyuuga, straddling her, teasing herself with the strap on. "I have the key that unlocks that door. If you want to get out, you will fuck me with everything you've got. Understand?"

She slapped Hinata once as she said 'understand'. Hinata nodded quickly, a single tear finding its way down her cheek. "Good. Now… take me Hinata…" Sakura almost whispered. Hinata was slow to respond, but slowly put both her hands on Sakura's ass, which was still being teased by the plastic cock. Sakura got frustrated and kissed the buxom heiress roughly "I SAID FUCK ME". Hinata's fears and hesitation seemed to all dissipate at Sakura's screams to fuck her, as she quickly sat up and pushed the Haruno down. "YOU WANNA FUCK?" The busty heiress said with a new confidence. "FINE, I'LL FUCK YOU". Sakura tried to respond, but could only gasp as Hinata plunged the strap-on into her, full force. Hinata wasted no time in pumping in and out, creating a solid rhythm that made the bed rock, as the headboard hit the wall.

"OH. GOD. UUH. UAHHH." Sakura tried to string together syllables, but couldn't find the strength to focus as Hyuuga pounded the young Haruno into the sheets. "FUCK (thrust) ME (thrust) HARD (thrust) HINA (thrust) HIME (thrust)". Hinata felt everything at once, all the anger and frustration she suppressed for years come out, she put it all into pounding the cherry blossom into next week. Hinata picked up the pace and ferocity, plunging so hard that it made a smacking sound that echoed around the room. "DON'T CALL ME HINA-HIME. IM NOT. YOUR. FUCKING. GIRLFRIEND. BITCH." With every word, Hinata seemed to thrust harder and harder, her frustration exploding.

The Hyuuga realized she was in charge, and she loved having power. The busty heiress took advantage of every opportunity to punish Haruno, driving so hard into her she felt as though she might accidently injure Sakura—Hinata didn't care. The raven haired buxom noticed Sakura tensing up, and leaned down to hug her, as their tits finally met naked, along with their toned stomachs. Their lips also mashed together in a fury as Hinata rolled her hips to maneuver the strap-on, their bodies fitting together well as they hugged missionary style on the bed, Hinata fucking Sakura. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OH. MY. GAWD. HINATAAAA!" Sakura screamed as she came.

Hinata immediately felt a wave of fear—a fear of losing the power she just a few seconds ago commanded over the pink-haired vixen. "We're not done!" Hinata shouted in a panic, trying to retain control. She flipped Sakura over onto the floor before she could recover from her orgasm and clamored on top of her before Sakura could even move. "You still want me to fuck you? Well here I am you fuckin whore!" Hinata literally crashed the cock into Sakura's pussy, taking her doggy-style. Sakura was on her fore-arms and knees, literally buckling under the force of each thrust Hinata sent her way.

Hinata felt herself getting wet—a combination of the strap on rubbing against her clit and watching the usually dominant Haruno get punished, and by the shy Hyuuga herself no less. Sakura began to regain her composure however, yelling at heiress once more. "COME ON. COME ON. YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA FUCK ME HARD, LETS FUCK" Hinata took this as a challenge—using the force of gravity, each thrust was no longer a simple hip thrust, but the Hyuuga's entire body coming down on the cherry blossom's pussy. "UAHHHH… UNNHH…" Sakura screamed, as she spasmed for the last time.

**Well that's it. I got lazy in the end, and I don't really think I hit a stride this chapter but whatever, it is what it is. If you read it, I'd appreciate a comment of some kind—you don't have to write a paragraph, but if you read and in your head said 'what?' or 'you know, I'd really like to see this in there' tell me. Your ideas are all welcome, and I still have Temari, Tenten, Karin, Tsunade, Shizune, Kin Tsuchi, Ino, and I'm sure some others to get to. I plan on writing for all of them and Bleach characters too, maybe some lesbian crossovers. I looove the Bleach ladies (I do not own bleach either, sadly). Anyway yeah that's it for now, toodles .**


End file.
